


They Call It Inspiration

by avislightwing



Series: Closer Than You'd Think [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: (not much but it is present), Blatant Disrespect for Nadiya's Lab, Character Development, Commitment Arc, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Past Character Death, Prompt Fill, Shorts, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-04-30 05:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avislightwing/pseuds/avislightwing
Summary: A collection of prompt fills from Tumblr for TAZ: Balance (and a few for TAZ: Commitment). Yes, the title is silly. No, I don't care. They're prompts and I get inspired. Updated when prompts are filled.





	1. Teaching Techniques

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Taakitz + “Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”

Even from halfway across the house, Kravitz could hear the door burst open with a bang, the sound of shoes hitting the wall one after another, and then the heavy thump of something landing on the couch.

Taako must be home, he thought.

Sure enough, Kravitz walked into the living room to find five feet, four inches of sprawling elf on the couch. “Bad day at work?” he asked.

“You know it, homie.” Taako flung an arm over his eyes. “Fuckin’ – uh, had to fire my – my divination teacher. Gave the dude all the chances I could, but once he started yelling at kids – that shit don’t fly. Magic Missiled him out on his ass.”

“That’s how you do.” Kravitz kissed the inch of Taako’s forehead he could see. “Sounds like you need to relax. We can order in tonight if you want.”

“Hell yeah, homie,” Taako said, sitting up and stretching like a cat. “Little arr-and-arr for cha’ boy, sounds choice.”

“I don’t know what else would help, but…” Kravitz considered his options. “Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”

Taako lit up, his ears perking in interest. “Now – now that’s an idea. You ever given a massage before?”

“Not really,” Kravitz confessed.

“’S all good, I’ll help direct,” Taako said. “We, uh, there was this one plane where, like, everybody knew how, and they taught us? You ever get a massage offer from Maggie, do _not_ turn it down, that dude’s hands are magic. Uh, I, uh, wasn’t as good as Mags, or even Barry, shit, but I remember enough to help you out.”

Kravitz hesitantly put his hands on Taako’s shoulders. Taako twitched slightly at the temperature, then relaxed. “Here?”

“Yeah, cha’ boy’s wicked sore,” Taako agreed, plucking his hat off his head and tossing it halfway across the room so it wouldn’t get in the way. “Just get those thumbs in there. Yep – yep, there ya go.” He sighed, rolling his shoulders. “Yeah, that’s good, Krav, that’s real good.”

Kravitz dugs his thumbs into the knotted muscle of Taako’s neck and shoulders. “You work too hard.”

“Says the guy who once worked over fifty hours in a row and tried the excuse that he didn’t have to sleep,” Taako complained. “Listen, uh, Krav, I have never once done more work than I need to. In. My. Life. Impossible.”

“Until you started working with kids,” Kravitz mused. “Teaching kids magic with a good friend. And suddenly you’re working a lot.”

Taako groaned. “Okay, fuck, fine, what do you want me to say, bone daddy, that I find _fulfillment_ or whatever in my work? Yeah, okay, I – I do, those little snots are the best thing about my life after you and Lup and everybody. They’re just the fuckin’ best.”

Kravitz smiled. “Thought so. Good thing you have a loving boyfriend to give you massages when you work too hard, then – I mean, when you get a sore neck.”


	2. Melancholy Is Never Quite Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr anon prompt: "i fucking love your johavi fic holy shit. is it ok if i share my headcanon, which i rlly wanna write but am not skilled enough to? i feel like magnus or taako would convince kravitz to fare letters from avi to johann, who is currently staying with julia in the astral cabin we see when magnus dies. meanwhile, julia picked up woodworking and made johann a violin in the astral plane."
> 
> tw: implied suicidal ideation

“How does it feel?”

Johann dragged the bow across the strings, eyes closed in concentration. The set of his shoulders relaxed, and he almost smiled. “Good. Yeah, that’s good.”

There was a light tap on the door, and Julia perked up with a grin. “Must be Kravitz!”

Sure enough, when she opened the door, there he stood, out of his reaper form and in his (slightly sheepish-looking) handsome form, one hand still raised. “Oh. Hi, Julia, Johann. I just -”

“No, you’re not dropping in and out like you always try to.” Julia grabbed Kravitz in a headlock and dragged him to the table, plunking him down in a lavender scented chair. “Stick around a while. You’re always working your fingers to the bone - ha - and I can’t do much, but I can make a mug of tea for my husband’s best friend’s fiancee.” She ran into the next room, where there were loud sounds of clinking and a muffled  _shit_.

Kravitz darted a look at the doorway, then reached into the inside pocket of his cloak and pulled out a letter. “For you,” he said quietly, handing it to Johann.

Johann brushed his hand over it. The back of the envelope had his name on it in Avi’s scrawled, shaky handwriting. “And you can’t -” he started, as he did every time Kravitz delivered a letter.

“I’m sorry. It only works one way.”

Johann nodded absently, setting his violin carefully down in the case Julia had constructed. “Do you mind if I -”

Kravitz smiled, and Johann’s heart ached. The look of open understanding on Kravitz’s face could only come from someone who was just as much in love as Johann had been - as he still was. He’d seen that look on Julia’s face when she talked about Magnus (and Magnus’s face when he’d talked about Julia, for that matter).

He’d seen it on Avi’s face when Avi looked at him.

Leaving Kravitz to Julia’s tender mercies, Johann went into the bedroom. The room always gave him that same feeling as he got looking at Kravitz wearing that soft smile; it was so obviously a place waiting for love, from the cushions for the dogs in the corner to the rocking chair to the patchwork quilt spread over the queen-sized bed. Johann sat down at the foot of the bed, hesitated, and slit open the envelope.

_Dear Johann,_

_I got some more people settled today. Goldcliff, mostly. Lucretia’s been really grateful for all my help, I think. It’s weird knowing your boss’s life story, by the way. I wonder if you feel like that too. I mean, she’s not your boss now, but still._

_I ran into Taako. He’s been looking for places to set up his school. He said I looked like shit, and told me to come over to his apartment tomorrow and he’d make me a square meal. Said I was making everybody look bad, so somebody had to do something about it. I think that was him being nice, but you know, with Taako you can never be too sure._

_I visited your grave again today._

_Magnus offered to come with, but he’s come the last couple times, so I said it was okay. I brought some flowers. Nothing from Merle, I promise. Just some lilies. I know you like those. Plus, it’s... the one place people don’t know about? Don’t worry, we’re making sure your music’s getting out there. But I wanted a little piece just for me, I guess. I hope that doesn’t seem selfish._

_Kravitz says you’re doing well. I wish I could hear from you, but I know I can’t. Not for a long while, anyways (hopefully a long while. Don’t worry. I’m not planning on joining you anytime soon, as tempting as it feels sometimes)._

_I love you. I love you a whole fucking lot, Johann, and I feel like I missed years of saying that, so I’ll be saying it a lot in these letters._

_\- Avi_

Johann pressed the letter to his heart, so hard the paper crackled under his touch. It wasn’t enough. It was never enough.

But for now, it was all he had.


	3. Nothing Sweeter (Than Seeing Your Face Again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr anon prompt: "GOD that last little johavi snippet killed me..... would you ever right a drabble where they see each other again in the astral plane? like, im imagining them just clinging on to one another for minutes straight because theyre too happy/surprised.... yknow?"

It was Kravitz who brought him back to Johann, in the end. Of course it was.

He didn’t even get to the island, though, because Avi broke away from him and ran, throwing his arms around Johann and almost knocking him over.

“How -” Johann whispered, too stunned to do more than lift his arms to return the embrace. “I wasn’t expecting you for another twenty years.”

“There was an explosion,” Avi said, voice muffled against the side of Johann’s neck. “Accident. It doesn’t matter.  _Gods_ , it’s so good to see you.”

“I want to hear everything,” Johann said. “ _Everything_ , Avi, your letters were good but they weren’t enough.”

“How do you think I felt? I couldn’t even -” Avi broke off with something that sounded like a sob, and then he laughed through the tears. “I finally see you again, and all I can do is cry like some kind of goobus.”

“Hey, uh, it’s okay,” Johann said softly. “Wait. Here. I wanna see you.”

Avi reluctantly unwound his arms from around Johann and allowed him to step back.

He looked exactly like he had when Johann had last seen him, even though Johann knew that he was fifty-three when he’d died. Dark hair long and messy, pulled back into a ponytail held in place with a bit of electrical wiring; a smear of engine grease on his cheekbone, right where he always seemed to miss when he was washing his face off after getting off work; his worn bombers jacket.

Those three tiny freckles on one side of his nose, unlike the ones that were scattered over Johann’s much lighter face. The wrinkles at the corners of his eyes that deepened when he smiled. The tiny scar right above his mouth.

Johann reached out and touched his face.

“You okay, bud?” Avi said.

“I don’t know,” Johann said honestly. “I, uh… I spent so much time missing you, I…”

Time was different here, in the Astral Plane. It wasn’t that it didn’t pass as much as he didn’t notice it passing. He didn’t age; he didn’t really get hungry or tired, though he could still eat and sleep. There was no sun to rise and set, marking the span of days.

Avi cupped his hand over Johann’s, pressing it to his cheek. “I know,” he said. “I tried not to forget you, but I couldn’t help it after a while. Good thing we have the rest of forever to remind each other.”

Johann smiled as both their outlines faded, their souls shining grey. “Good thing.”


	4. Candle Snuffed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr anonymous prompt: Taako & Lup, “You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.”
> 
> tw: major character death, Stolen Century style

It was cycle twenty, and Taako was honestly a little surprised it had taken this long, but that thought was sequestered into a tiny, hidden-away part of his brain, because the rest was taken up with blank disbelief and rising panic.

“Lup?” He swallowed. “Lulu?”

She wasn’t getting up. She wasn’t responding.

Taako dropped down beside her, reaching out a hand and nudging her shoulder, then grabbing it and shaking her slightly. “You don’t get to - to fuckin’ die on me,” he said. “Nope.  _Nope_. You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.”

“Taako…”

Taako flinched at the hand on his shoulder, even though he knew it was just Barry. (The smell of formaldehyde and detergent was always unmistakable, the nerd.) “I’m sorry,” he said quietly. “But she’s -”

“No she fucking  _isn’t_ ,” Taako snapped. “Get off me.”

“Bud -”

“ _I will burn a spell slot, I give no shits_ ,” Taako snarled, whipping out his wand and sticking it against Barry’s chest. “Get  _away_.”

Barry, wisely, stepped back, hands up. “Okay. Okay. Sorry.”

It was weird seeing Lup like this. Like seeing himself dead. (She was dead. Of course she was. It didn’t matter, what he’d said to Barry; he knew she was dead, or as dead as any of them got nowadays.) It was even weirder, in a way, because he  _had_  died already, cycle five, before they knew better to just go ahead and land on the material plane without  _thoroughly_  scouting it out.

Being on the other side was… bad.

Lup was never this still. She was always looking around, ears twitching, burning cantrips for the hell of it. She even tossed and turned when she was asleep (Taako had had enough years of kicking her to cut it out to know). The only time she was this still was when she was working on something in a lab, hyperfocused and attentive.

“I can’t do this without you,” he whispered, wanting to hug her but terrified of how it would feel ( _cold? stiff? it wasn’t her anymore_ ). “Can’t deal with these chucklefucks on my own for a whole cycle. You’re not… you weren’t supposed to…”

Taako didn’t cry. He didn’t.

And yet, when Barry pulled him back to the Starblaster later, Magnus carrying Lup’s body, he was still crying.


	5. Post-Film Defenestration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr anonymous prompt: Remy & Mary Sage, “This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”

“This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.” Mary grinned at Remy, who let out a whoop of excitement.

“Okayokay, I’ll need you to video it,” he said, shoving his phone into her hands before grabbing her sleeve and dragging her into the next room. “ _Also_ , you gotta tell me if Nad’s coming in so she doesn’t kill me. Okay? Okay!”

Mary held the phone steady and gave Remy a big thumbs-up. “Any time now, Jump Boy,” she drawled.

Remy put his hands on his hips. “Hi, I’m Remy, and this is Sick Stunts,” he said. “This week we’re in the lab of one Nadiya Jones! I’ve just bet M- someone - that I can do a flip in here without knocking anything over. The stakes? Nadiya getting super mad at me and punching me out a window with her hammer fist! Ready?”

Remy’s face squinched in concentration, then he swung a leg back and forth and flipped over, landing on one knee, only briefly knocking into the table nearby, making the test tubes rattle.

“Remy gets the gold!” he yelled, throwing his hands into the air and knocking a lamp over in the process. It fell over with a deafening clatter. “Whoops. Uhhhh, and thus ends another successful -”

“CHRISTOPHER REMBRANDT, ARE YOU FUCKING AROUND IN MY LAB AGAIN?”

“Tune in next time, if I’m not dead! aaaaaHHHHHH NADIYA I DIDN’T BREAK ANYTHING, I PROMISE -”

Mary shut the camera off, snickering. Should she have warned him that Nadiya had not, in fact, gone to lunch, but was instead in the next room refilling her coffee? Probably. Was it way more fun this way? Absolutely.


	6. Take a Sweet Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr anonymous prompt: Johavi, “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”

They’d meant to get back before the storm broke, but then Avi stopped to talk with a friendly beekeeper, and Johann spent way too much time at an instrument booth, and all in all, they stayed at the farmer’s market about two hours longer than planned, and instead of being inside and dry when it broke, they were halfway home and standing under a handy tree.

Avi hefted the bags he was carrying. He’d gallantly offered to carry both, containing fresh honey, some very nice bread, and a variety of fruits and vegetables. Johann, on the other hand, was only holding a small bouquet of snapdragons Avi hadn’t been able to resist buying for him. “Sorry about this. I thought for sure we’d get back in time.”

“It’s okay,” Johann said with a shrug. “I don’t mind a little rain. I like it, actually. It’s a shame we never see it on the moon. In fact…” He took a step out from the trunk of the tree.

“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?” Avi said incredulously.

“Don’t you?”

Avi hesitated, then carefully set his bags down against the tree. “Sure. You only live once and all that.”

He and Johann stepped out from the cover of the tree just as thunder rumbled overhead. It was raining enough that it only took them a moment to get absolutely soaked. Johann tilted his head back and let the droplets stream down his face. “It’s like a symphony.”

“What do you mean?”

“Shh. Listen.”

Avi listened. After a moment, he thought he could see what Johann meant. The constantly-changing melody of the rain on different surfaces played a counterpoint to the rumble of thunder. Johann sighed in satisfaction. “It’s beautiful,” he murmured.

“We’re both going to catch terrible colds.”

“Maybe,” Johann agreed, but let Avi lead him back under the tree. He tilted his head, resting it against the top of Avi’s. “Thanks for doing that with me.”

“Anytime, bud,” Avi said with a smile. “Anything for you.”


	7. Constant Compromise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr anonymous prompt: Nadiya and Remy/Irene, "Please don't make me socialize."

“Please don’t make me socialize.” 

Nadiya groaned, looking at her watch. “Irene, we have to go. You  _promised_.”

“That was before I had a twelve-hour work day and a sleeping cat on my lap,” Irene mumbled. “C’mon, Nadiya. It’s only an hour or two. You can do it without me.”

“But press conferences are the worst things in creation,” Nadiya hissed. “You  _know_  I’m going to say something wrong and everyone’s going to jump on it.”

“We’ve talked this through. You did great last time.”

“Because everyone else was there, including Mary Sage, and it was five minutes.”

“Not tonight, Nadiya,” Irene said, opening her eyes tiredly. “Please.”

Nadiya hesitated. It was true that Irene, who usually had impeccable posture, was slumped backwards on the couch. She had dark circles under her eyes, and her hair (normally impeccable, unless Kardala had been around) was disheveled. The landlord’s wandering cat, a giant orange mess named Garfield, was covering her entire lap and most of her chest, and could do so because she was practically lying down.

“…Okay,” Nadiya said reluctantly. “But you’re helping me go over the talking points so I can make notecards.”

“I can do that.” Irene smiled. “Thanks, Nadiya. You’re a good friend.”

Nadiya’s face reddened. “You’re welcome,” she muttered. “Now, about those notecards…”


	8. Never Know the Next

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from @pockets-are-essential: “Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…” with pining blupjeans  
>  

“Shh, shh, you’re gonna –”

“If you hadn’t used your last spell slot, you could’ve cast Silence, and we wouldn’t have this problem!”

Barry and Lup both stopped trying to arrange themselves, panting slightly from their mad dash – treasure room to hallway closet. “You got the Light, right?” Lup whispered.

Barry managed to open up his robe enough to let her see the basketball-sized globe underneath. “Yeah, no prob, we just have to get out of here.”

Lup pressed her ear to the door. “Sounds like they’re still running around out there. Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while.”

Barry coughed slightly. “Right. Yeah, of course. Cool.”

Lup straightened as best she could, leaning against the wall with a frustrated huff of breath. “We were _so_ close, too.”

 _We sure are,_ Barry though, trying his best to shift enough that no part of him was touching Lup. It wasn’t working. It wasn’t like he never had physical contact with Lup, what with them being lab partners and with the crew’s frequent team cuddle seshes. But this was in a very small space, and Lup was _right there_ , and it was dark, and –

Oh, gods, it was dark.

Good thing: his brain had figured out something to focus on besides Lup’s closeness. Bad thing: what it had decided on was the darkness closing in around him, pressing in on his lungs –

“Barry. _Bear_. Breathe. You’re okay.” Hands closed around his wrists. “Hey, hey. We’ll be okay. We still have plenty of time. Look at, uh, the crack under the door, or the Light, or something. Or if it gets to the point where you gotta leave, I can always blast our way out of here.”

“I thought you were out of spell slots,” Barry mumbled, taking his glasses off to rub his eyes clear.

He could see Lup’s wicked grin even in the dark. “Sometimes cantrips are enough to get us out with a bang, y’know? Really, though. Just let me know.”

“I’m okay.” Without thinking, Barry let his head tip forward, where it tapped lightly against Lup’s collarbone. But before he could jerk back with a stammered apology, her firm, fire-rough hand was at the back of his neck, holding him there.

“Keep breathing,” Lup said softly. “We’re gonna get through. We’re gonna get through all of this.”

And Barry found that somehow, he believed her.


	9. The Face of Death is Familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from anonymous Tumblr user: "fic prompt: letting us all hurt a little more with a scene where magnus takes avi to see johanns body in the voidfish chambers"
> 
> TW: Non-graphic depiction of a body, grief

“You’re sure about this?”

Avi nodded, shoulders hunched. “I have to… Mags, I gotta see him. I owe him that much.”

“All right.” Magnus had an arm wrapped tightly around Avi as they made their way through the halls, into the elevator. Avi thought, distantly, that it was probably a good idea – he could feel himself shaking, and didn’t know what would happen if Magnus let go.

The moonbase was all but deserted. Everyone had left, gone down to the surface to help fight the Hunger. A few of them had stayed on the base to make sure it didn’t fall out of the sky, and a few had come back to stabilize it, make sure it was still intact.

To make sure the people were, as well.

Avi wasn’t. He knew he wasn’t, and Magnus knew it too, knew he would fold like a house of cards if he took his arm away. Avi was dizzy with disbelief, left stunned and reeling in the face of his world toppling inwards. The moon had stayed stable; Avi had not.

There was no music playing in the elevator.

“I’ll be able to bring him back up,” Magnus was saying quietly. “I know what it’s – I know sometimes you have to see them, that… I…” He trailed off, seemingly at a loss for words.

“I don’t wanna leave him down here,” Avi agreed numbly.

“Yeah,” Magnus said. “Yeah. We won’t. I promise.”

The hallway to the voidfish’s chambers had never felt so deserted. Avi had been set to guard it with everyone else in rotation – at least, until he’d been put in sole command of the cannons – and he remembered trying to always get the spot nearest to the door so he could listen to Johann’s music. He hadn’t even met Johann himself until his third shift, when Johann had stumbled out of the room holding a sheaf of papers, bumped directly into Avi, and asked him what day it was.

Avi had stuttered out the answer, Johann had patted him on the shoulder and thanked him, and then collapsed directly into his arms. His excuse, later, had been that he’d been inspired and had forgotten to leave to grab food. It hadn’t been the last time it happened, but it had been the last time it got that bad. After that, Avi did his best to check in on Johann once in a while. Never left him alone down here for more than a day or two at a time if he could help it.

“Avi?”

They were at the door, and Magnus was looking at him with something that wasn’t really pity in his eyes. “D’you want me to come in with you?”

“Yeah,” Avi said. “I… please.”

“’Course.”

The door was already ajar, and opened easily to Magnus’s gentle push.

It was both better and worse than Avi had imagined.

There was no carnage. Just a layer of ash and water, and the shattered tank in the center of the room, and –

Avi pulled out of Magnus’s arm to go to him.

Johann’s body was mostly untouched, aside from two dark wounds made visible through the slashes in his tunic, bloodstains blending in with the water from the tank. Avi had heard people describe the dead as looking as though they could be sleeping, but he didn’t see how anyone could make that mistake. Death was as present there as if the Raven Queen herself was in the room.

Avi knelt down beside Johann, water soaking through his pant legs. He opened his mouth, but it suddenly felt like there wasn’t any air in the room, like he couldn’t breathe –

“Avi. _Avi_.” Magnus was beside him again, heavy hands on his shoulders, turning Avi’s face towards him. “Breathe with me, buddy. In. Out.”

Avi took two short, sharp breaths, then sobbed once and folded in over himself, letting Magnus pull him to his chest.

“I can’t do it,” Avi said between strangled, heaving sobs. “I can’t – he’s – _fuck_ –”

“I know,” Magnus said, and then Avi realized Magnus was crying too.

“I’m so sorry,” Magnus said, and half of Avi wished he could wrap his arms around Magnus like Magnus was doing for him, but all he could do was clutch them around his own chest like he was trying to hold himself together. “I didn’t – I couldn’t – I woulda saved him if I could’ve.”

“I know,” Avi whispered.

His heartbeat, his breathing, felt erratic, and in no more than a brief flash of understanding, he thought he knew what Johann had meant when he talked about his heartbeats being numbered, his breaths being counted out wrong.

Grief was its own kind of death.


	10. Butterfly Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from the-ballad-of-serenity: "birdie this is. important. i was relistening to rockport ltd and avi said “i can’t wink. never learned how.” is there ridiculous johavi content based on that."

“Like this.” Slowly, Johann lowered one eyelid and opened it again. “Now you try.”

Avi tried. He really did, but Johann’s smile just got broader. “I did it with both eyes again, didn’t I?” Avi said.

“Yeah. Here, wait. Try again.”

“Okay,” Avi said. “I don’t think it’ll work, though. I think I’m genetically predisposed to not be able to wink.”

“Trust me,” Johann said, the fingers spread against Avi’s cheek tapping lightly.

“Always,” Avi said, and dutifully (if not very hopefully) tried to wink again.

He could feel both his eyes close, and was about to open them again in resignation, when he felt something against his right eyelid. Avi’s left eye fluttered open, and he realized that Johann was pressing his lips lightly to Avi’s eyelid for just a moment before Johann pulled away and it opened as well.

“There,” Johann said, stroking his thumb across Avi’s lightly stubbled cheek. “You did it.”

Laughter bubbled up in Avi’s throat without him even thinking about it. “You’re ridiculous,” he told Johann.

“I know,” Johann said. “You love me anyway, though.”

“Yeah,” Avi said softly, and turned his head to kiss the palm of Johann’s hand. “Yeah, I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt me fics on my Tumblr [@birdiethebibliophile](birdiethebibliophile.tumblr.com)!


End file.
